King and Queen
by Xx9ZeroxX9
Summary: Roxas discoveres the truth about Xion and tells her she's been lied to. Together they leave the Organization but will they be able to escape or be captured by Xion's liar?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roxas and Xion were still locked in their battle, both with a heavy 'heart', as neither truly wanted to fight the other, their precious friend. For most of the fight Roxas has been on the defensive, blocking and dodging blows while occasionally retaliating reluctantly. At one point, Xion prepared to attack Roxas with another fierce slash, to which Roxas used aero at the last possible moment to block it, though it seemed too late as he was sent flying to the ground, not moving. A moment later Xion gasped, suddenly forgetting why she was fighting and hurried to Roxas.

"R-Roxas…?" Xion worried as she kneeled next to the boy, but then sighed in relief as she saw his chest moving up and down.

For a moment Xion allowed herself to smile, but then frowned and turned serious, remembering why she was fighting him in the first place. She picked her friend in her arms, and held his hand, ready to fuse them together as she believed.

"I'm sorry, Roxas…" She said apologetically as she closed her eyes.

"…so am I, Xion"

Her eyes suddenly opened at hearing this answer, followed by a sharp pain on the back of her neck. As she fell backwards, all she managed to see was a frowning Roxas looking at her with sad eyes before the world turned black around her.

Roxas showed remorse for his actions for a moment, but shrugged it off as he gently picked up the unconscious Xion, her hood covering her head in the progress, with a heavy sigh he opened a portal and walked through with his friend in his arms.

*scene break*

Roxas walked out of the corridor and into his room where he gently laid Xion in his bed. He walked over to the door and locked it and opened another portal. He walked through it, leaving Xion sleeping in his bed. He appeared in Castle Oblivion, directly in front of Vexen's lab. He walked inside, knowing that all the members in the castle have been defeated already, so there's no use being sneaky. Once inside he looked around and saw different many pods containing either failed experiments or experiments that were not yet completed. He ignored all of them and walked towards Vexen's computer.

"Time to find out the truth"

He took a deep breath and started typing in the computer for everything related to Xion, what she is, what she was created for, why does she take different appearances depending on the person looking at her, anything that might help him understand what is really going on, and the organization's true plans.

Hours went by and he had found more than enough, but still he was searching, he had already found everything that involved Xion and he had not been happy about it. He cursed the organization for it but more importantly Axel, he found video tapes of Axel talking to Vexen about Xion, he had already found out everything, and yet he never told them, why? That's something that he wanted to know, if Axel knew who Xion was and he also knew who Roxas was, why didn't he say anything? Why leave them in the dark of something as this? Roxas's faith in Axel being his friend had diminished, and if he meets Axel he'll ask him why did he keep all this hidden. Most of the video tapes were of Vexen and Xemnas talking, from Xion's creation to everything else that happened throughout those days. Roxas was now searching for anything else that the organization might have kept hidden but has found nothing.

"Dammit!" frustrated that he couldn't find anything, he kicked the computer and was about to shut it off when a file appeared on the screen.

Roxas clicked on it and the name read

"Priority files: Sora, Number XIII and number XIV?" _"Sora, I wonder…does he….have anything to do with me and I remember Xion mentioning his name and looking like him before we fought but…" _Roxas had a feeling of uncertainty and knew that if he tried to find the answer, it would not be a good one. But he had already come this far and he was not going to turn back now.

He clicked on the file and started reading.

_Sora:_

_A simple boy who was living in a world called Destiny Islands. His world was destroyed by his friend Riku who wanted to see other worlds. It was at this time that Sora lost someone very dear to him; the girl called Kairi, but obtained the power necessary for him to save her, the Keyblade. With this keyblade he ventured to other worlds with his companions from Disney Castle, the world's leader of the knights, Goofy and its court wizard, Donald. Going from world to world on a specially made ship dubbed, the Gummy Ship, they were able to save numerous worlds. The reason for this was Sora possessed a trait that was different from other keybladers before him. That was his belief in the powers contained inside the hearts of the Somebody's. This 'power' he speaks of is a light that will never die no matter how much darkness there is inside the heart. Sora also possessed a trait to help those in need and to never give up. These two latter traits are the ones that have gotten him and his companions into numerous troubles in the worlds, but have also helped him in saving them. One thing Sora does not possess unlike Numbers XIII and XIV, is the ability to fully use the powers of light and darkness that he's been given, being able to only use 25% to 40% of his powers. Even with this limited use of them, he has been shown to be a force to be reckoned with, shown in his battle against Ansem's heartless or rather Xehanort'sheartless. The battle took place inside the core of the cluster of destroyed worlds, End of the Worlds. The core, being the center of the cluster, is made up of pure darkness. Here is when Sora proved his worth to be a keyblade wielder, not only was he able to beat Xehanort's heartless, but he also proved his own philosophy about light inside darkness when he himself became that light that defeated the darkness, that being Xehanort's heartless. The End of the Worlds is also the birthplace of the heartless which contains the door to darkness. Inside that door is where the heartless come from, ironically, when the door opened when Sora defeated Xehanort's heartless, light came from it, again proving Sora's philosophy about light. _

_This is all the information of Sora that I have gathered up till now. Right now Sora is climbing Castle Oblivion; slowly forgetting all his memories because of Naminé, yet his heart still clings to light and refuses to turn over to darkness. Soratruelly is a fine specimen for a keyblade wielder, the only people who have surpassed him have been Number's XIII and IVX but they don't realize it yet and must never do, lest we lose valuable pawns. His fighting style, strengths and weaknesses have been handed over to Marluxia who has been using Sora's love for Kairi to his advantage by also using Naminé's feelings of loneliness. A truelly devious plan, by changing everything that involves Kairi in Sora's memories and replacing her with Naminé, we will be one step closer to having the Keyblade wielder under our thumb. _

"_So, this Sora guy is the one I've been having visions of, then what about Xion? Has she been having the same vision or…different ones? Thought Roxas, he then clicked on the next file_

_Number XIII, codename: Roxas_

_Roxas, the nobody of the keyblade wielder Sora, is the one that has shared the title which we bestowed upon him as the 'Key of Destiny'. Roxas is a Nobody who is different compared to other Nobodies. His power's are not taken from Sora, as Sora recovered them all when he became a Somebody again after Kairi saved him, no his power's seem to come from a different source, mostly himself. Other than that it seems he has the ability or potential to use 100% of both light and darkness, something to fear which might cause cause the destruction of a whole world. Roxas has also shown that he has no memories of ever being a somebody, this is due to Sora turning back from a heartless to a somebody and recovering everythin, including his memories, when Roxas was being created. Even so, it seems that he might have inherited some, if maybe not all, of Sora's memories. Roxas does not seem to be too fond of the organization and might have thoughts of leaving, but that has been taken care of, thanks to Axel who was on orders from the Superior to befriend him. This way Roxas won't leave since he has a friend in the organization, though for how long can these charades last? I'd say, about a year at most, Roxas isn't stupid, dense yes, but not a fool. In time, he will be filled with enough curiosity to leave; I just hope that I can monitor his movements when that time comes, because it will prove to be a very intriguing task. _

Roxas stared wide-eyed at this information of himself. He couldn't believe that he was Sora's nobody but it made sense, also that he carried so much power. Now he feared himself. What would have happened if that power had come out when he was fighting Xion? Could he have killed her? No, he shook his head, not wanting to think about that. If he would have killed Xion, then he would have not had anything to keep going for. He decided to read Xion's info, he had only found out about what Xion was and should have done, thanks to some tapes of Vexen talking to Xemnas about her when she was being created and after and also some of Vexen's notes. He then clicked on the last info, he decided that this would be the last thing he would do, as he had already left Xion alone in his room for too long, what if she woke up? What would happen to her if one of the organization members, mainly Axel and Saïx, decided to drop in to tell him something? He doesn't even want to know what would happen. Would they kill her? Lock her up? Either way, he was going to tell her everything about her, the truth more like it.

_Number XIV, codename: No.1 or Xion._

_No.1 or as Roxas and Axel call her, Xion, is the first or rather the only successful, even if she's imperfect, replica of Roxas, created via the use of memories from Sora. Xion should have been another Roxas but, at the time of her creation, the memories I used were of Kairi, those being the most prudent and powerful memories at the time. I did not think this would prove to be an error, but I was proven wrong. Xion's appearance, or rather, her true appearance, is that of a black haired girl with blue eyes. Even with Kairi's memories as her basis, she shares no similarities to the red headed girl. Xion was created in the event that Roxas would either try to leave, or prove innadecuate. Her mission was to subconsciously absorb Roxas's powers into her own. This proved to be a failure as this caused her to gain a personality of her own and also the use of the keyblade. That being the only good thing that came out of this little failure, but thanks to her having a keyblade of her own, she has proven to be quite a fighter IF she's focused. Her recent failure in capturing or destroying the impostor has proven this, since it seemed she was unfocused and still emotionally fragile, something which I abhor. Her powers and strength with the keyblade rival that of Roxas, and she,like Roxas, is able to use 100% of both light and darkness, why or how this happened remains a mystery, but it does not have anything to do with her absorbing Roxas's powers. Xion has proven to be very innadecuate unless paired up with either Roxas or Axel, maybe because of the friendship bond they share. Another charade of Xemnas to keep Xion in line, though, like with Roxas, I doubt it will last, a few months and who knows what will happen. Though it seems that she has formed a different type of bond with Roxas, something which intrigues me seeing as both shouldn't have emotions, and yet… Xion, like Roxas, has shown that she also would like to know who or what she is. They must never know, that is, if we wish to continue with the plan. After Kingdom Hearts is complete, they will be of no more use, and easily disposable if they are caught off guard. If we were to hold Xion captive, taking care of Roxas would be easy and Xion, feeling sadness over her one true friend, would be even easier to destroy._

_Roxas and Xion, two nobodies with emotions, very intriguing specimens._

That was the last thing Vexen had recorded before he was killed a few days later. If he had more information Roxas would not get it. He now had the truth but he had to print it, just in case Xion didn't believe him, which seeing as she is right now is a possibility. So after having all the copies of Xion's bio and her creation as well as moving the recordings of the camera's into a machine Vexen created called a 'sphere', he opened a dark portal to his room and, after making sure that everything was turned off, he walked through the portal, it closing behind him, leaving the lab, shrouded in darkness like it was before, like he was never here.

*scene break*

Roxas was now sitting on the chair of his desk as he watched Xion sleep peacefully. Luckily when he came back nothing had changed except now Xion was on her side, sleeping, and Roxas wasn't about to wake her up from that, since from what he could see of her face, her hood was still covering her face, she was having a peaceful dream, if the small smile gracing her lips was anything to go buy. So Roxas had sat down on the chair, set the papers and the sphere on the table, and had, for the last 30 minutes, just watch her sleep. And 5 minutes later, she was finally stirring awake. Roxas watched her get up and was conflicted between doing one of two things, one: rush to her and hug her for being ok or two back away and make sure she's calm enough to talk. He chose the third option, sit and wait.

Xion's eyes fluttered open and she blinked trying to get adjusted to the light in the room. She sat up on the bed and noticed one out of several things.

"_This…this isn't my room…where am I?" _she thought and she looked in front of her and saw Roxas sitting on the chair looking straight at her, with sad eyes and a sad smile.

"Hi" was all he could say

Xion stared dumbfounded for quite a bit of reasons. One: This is Roxas's room, Two: He brought her here, Three: He did not look scared more like sad of something she didn't know and Four: She was back in the place she did not want to go back too.

She then remembered her mission and was ready to shoot a fire spell at him but…

"Wait!" he grabbed her wrists and stopped her

"Why?" she asked trying to free her wrists

"Before you do anything, I want to know what it is that Riku has been telling you, also Naminé and DiZ" he spoke in a serious tone which surprised Xion, since Roxas never did that

Xion stared wide eyed at him and shakily spoke "H-how did you know?"

"Vexen's computer"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Whatever they've said that you are"

"Well…they told me that I'm a replica of Sora created by Xemnas, and that me and you aren't supposed to exist and that I had to kill you and absorb all the memories you hold of Sora and then return to him, so that he would wake up, all this in order to protect the worlds" she spoke solemnly and sincerely

Roxas sighed and let go of her wrists "I thought as much" he whispered mostly to himself but Xion was able to hear it

"Why…why did you want to know?" she lowered her gaze to her feet "Telling you what I am…I'm sorry that you were a friend to something like me…"

"Xion…here" Roxas held the papers in front of her

She looked up and saw the papers in front of her "What are those?"

He hesitated but with a sigh, spoke "The truth"

"What?" she didn't understand what he meant

"They lied Xion, but if you don't believe me…then read these" "Though…I can't say it'll be ok, I have a feeling you'll feel worse, I know I did"

Xion hesitated, for two reasons, one: This would mean that what the others told her, the people who she thought were also her friends, lied to her and two: Whatever was written there, it wasn't pretty.

"It's your choice"

She reached out but hesitated at the last moment and her hand started shaking, she breathed deeply and grabbed the papers firmly. Roxas let go of them, walked back to the table, sat down on the chair and waited, watching what he could of her face to see her reaction, hood still covering her, she knows, but she doesn't want Roxas looking at her like a Sora copy.

"Xion" he called

Xion was about to read when he called her, she lifter her head from the papers.

"Hmm?"

Roxas grabbed the sphere and loobed it at her. She caught it with her left hand, right hand holding the papers, and looked it over, finding a black button on the bottom, she was about to press it when Roxas stopped her.

"Don't, not until you read the files" he said quietly

Xion was skeptical but nodded anyway. She set the sphere on the bed and proceeded to read the files.

It was a couple hours later that after reading the files and viewing the sphere, that Roxas found himself in his bed hugging a sobbing Xion, letting her cry on his chest, while he rubbed her back, neither saying anything, the only sounds in the room being Xion's sobbing. Lucky that Roxas's room was one of the farthest away from the others or they would have entered the room to find out what was going on.

"I'm a *sob* faceless being" she kept crying

"No you're not Xion" said Roxas trying to calm her down so she could think straight, right now she couldn't.

"How can you *sob* say that?" she was able to say

"Because I know the real you Xion, I've seen and had fun with the real you, not the one everyone else thought you were"

"Then tell me *sob* who is the real me?"

"The same black haired girl that's been my friend for a long time"

"*sob*…Roxas…*sob*" "I'm not *sob* the Xion you knew"

"Is that right?" he let her go and got of the bed, walked over to the desk and opened a drawer, pulling out of it a small pocket mirror

"Xion, tell me, who do you see, do you see you or do you see Sora?" he handed her the mirror

She took it with her left hand and with her right hand shakily lifted her hood, showing her face. She looked down to the mirror on her lap and had tears in her eyes again, but these weren't of sadness they were of the small hope, for in the mirror she's seeing the same blue eyed, black haired girl, who was her real self.

"I'm *sob* me…how?" she looked up at Roxas

"Well, like Vexen mentioned, whoever looks at you, you take the form of that person, but maybe it depends on who you think you are, since you were always wondering who you were, maybe you took different forms, trying to see who you really were in someone else's eyes"

"I… don't think I follow"

"Well, let's see...do you think you're Sora, or Xion?"

"I…uhh, I don't know…but…I want to be...Xion"

"Maybe that's why you still look like Xion, when you appeared next to me at the clock tower, you believed to be a part of Sora, am I right?"

"Yes" she looked down ashamed

Roxas lifted her face, by her chin "But, now, you see yourself for you, right?"

Xion stared at Roxas's eyes, and nodded

They stayed looking at each other's eyes, and even though they had the same eye color, they felt something different in the other. For Roxas, Xion's eyes were like the ocean, endless clear and soothing pools which he could get lost swimming in. For Xion, Roxas's eyes were like the sky, a place in which she can soar endlessly, a place where she's free. But the moment did not last for long because when they both felt they were staring and they were being stared at, they blushed, and promptly looked the other way. Roxas walked back to the chair and sat on it, still a bit dazed and not knowing why his body did that, he also had a big blush on his face, which might be mistaken for fever; Xion was also the same, only her blush was bigger, and she turned to look at the wall behind her. Silence was all that was heard, or rather not heard. The only sounds were of the loud snoring that came from Luxord's room, that being the closest one to Roxas's room, yet it still was a feet away. A few more minutes of silence passed before it was disturbed by Xion.

"Roxas…" her gaze was downcast

He looked at her and noticed that there was a bit of hurt in her voice "What is it?"

"What's going to happen now?"

Roxas stiffened a bit, because he himself did not know, but he quickly thought of something "I don't know about you but…I'm leaving"

Xion looked back at him and noticed the seriousness behind his voice "What?"

"You heard me, I'm leaving the Organization. I'm not going to be their puppet any longer, no offense"

"None taken but, then…what can I do?"

"Whatever you want to do, but…I'm sure you still have your doubts don't you?"

Xion nodded, a very unsure one at that "But I…I don't know if I should go, I'm still unsure of who I am"

"Then let's escape together, when we leave the organization, you can choose and…" Roxas stood up and held out his hand "I'll stand by with whatever decision you choose, even if you choose to go back to Sora, I won't stop you this time"

Xion couldn't believe her ears "Are…are you sure? Why?"

"Because you're my best friend Xion, and I don't think I have the right to choose for you, and so, whatever you choose, I'll stand by it, not matter what"

"…Roxas…"

"Come on, you don't have to choose now, at least let's have ourselves a little taste of what freedom is before, ok?"

She nodded and without a second thought took his hand, he helped her up and tried to open a dark portal, for it to not work.

"What the?" he tried again and again and it didn't work. He looked back at her "Guess we're taking the long way"

"Guess so, come on, I know the way" and so Xion over to the door and pressed her ear to it, trying to see if there was anyone. Hearing nothing she unlocked the door and opened it. "Let's go then"

They left the room and Xion started leading the way out, a few minutes of escaping later, curiosity finally hit Roxas. "How come you know you're way around the castle?"

"Well, the day after I was beaten by Riku, I knew I was in big trouble and tried to hide for awhile, you know until Saïx calmed down at least a little, I found my way into the dark city and stayed in the Skycraper until Axel found me"

"Oh yeah, I remember that day, you had me very worried Xion"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, at least you were safe and sound, I thought a heartless had gotten to you and well you know the rest"

"Yeah, thanks for worrying about me"

"Don't mention it"

After that they made it to the exit of the castle, where the bridge connecting the Castle That Never Was and the Dark City was located.

"Come on, Xion, we're close!" he started running towards the bridge but when they made it to the bridge, standing there blocking their path was none other than…

"Saïx" whispered Xion, a bit of fear that they had been found out

Saïx opened his eyes and laid his eyes upon Roxas and the cloaked figure behind him that was Xion.

"So, number XIII, what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think?" said Roxas, while trying to find a way out of this

"It seems to me, you're trying to escape with the puppet"

"Don't you dare keep calling her that!" he yelled

"Oh, and what do you think you can do? Beat me and escape? I'd like to see you try" he summoned his claymore and took an attack stance

Roxas looked back at Xion "Xion, we have to fight, we have no choice"

She looked at Roxas and nodded, she saw Roxas summoning the kingdom key and tried to summon her own keyblade, but found that she couldn't.

"I…I can't…summon my keyblade"

"Hah, what a worthless puppet, I'll make sure that you're disposed of properly after I take care of your 'friend'"

"Xion, stay back ok? I'll take care of him"

Xion wanted to argue but knew that it would be useless to try and so she took a step back.

"Please be careful Roxas"

He smiled at her "I will" and turned his attention back to Saïx.

"I'll only give you one chance, number XIII, stand down, capture the puppet and do not ever dare to leave the organization again"

Roxas only stared at him and got into his fighting stance "In your dreams" and he ran towards Saïx

"I would have hope you would listen to reason, but I see now that being around that puppet has corrupted you, no matter" he blocked the strike that was aimed for his head with relative ease "I'll make sure that when I'm done with you, the puppet suffers even more before it get's turned into a even more useless Dusk"

"AS IF I'LL EVER LET THAT HAPPEN!" yelled Roxas and before Saïx could respond Roxas appeared had already hit him in the back and sent him into the barrier.

"_What the?" thought Saïx "Not even Larxene was that fast" he pulled himself from the floor "No matter, I just have to watch out for that speed of his, if he can't get behind me again, he'll be easy to take down" he took his fighting stance again_

Saïx dashed to Roxas who blocked the attack with his keyblade but was unprepared for the kick to his stomach. He was sent back but Saïx, not one to let an opportunity go, ran to Roxas and slammed his claymore to Roxas's right side. Roxas blocked the attack but the force behind him sent him skidding away. He was able to stop himself and rolled out of the way when Saïx slammed his claymore down. Roxas then jumped back to get some distance and shot a fire spell. Saïx blocked the attack but the fireball blew up when it came into contact with his claymore. Smoke piled up and Roxas appeared behind Saïx slashing him from behind, but Saïx evaded sideways and slashed with his claymore at Roxas. Roxas ducked the attack and did an uppercut with his keyblade, he was able to hit Saïx and he staggered back a bit, leaving Roxas with enough time to get some distance between the two.

"You have improved, not even Axel has been able to hit me twice with such power behind those attacks" Saïx crouched slightly "but it ends here" he summoned power from the heart shaped moon and his feral instincts took over. His irises turned into slits and his eyes started glowing yellow. His teeth turned into fangs, his hair was now waving like it was possessed, and his claymore turned into its true from. Roxas had never seen this and neither had Xion. Roxas had to be wary now, he didn't know what this form entailed, but he was sure he would be in trouble if he wasn't careful.

Before Roxas could even react, Saïx had appeared behind him and slammed his claymore onto his right side, sending Roxas to the far wall which he slammed with deadly force. Roxas held his side as he stood up. Only one hit and it did so much damage. This wasn't going to be a pretty fight. Roxas saw Saïx disappear again and he blocked the attack from his left side with his keyblade but the power of the attack sent Roxas into the other side of the arena. Roxas stood up and only to get the claymore slammed into his chest, slamming him right into the wall behind him and again Saïx slammed his claymore at Roxas intent on crushing his head, but Roxas blocked the attack with his keyblade, but the claymore kept pushing forward, while he couldn't even touch the floor, Saïx had him pinned down in the air just two or three feet in the air, while he kept trying to stop the claymore spike in front of him, from going through his head and ending his existence. Saïx held his claymore with one hand, giving enough time to push the claymore back but Saïx slammed his fist into his stomach. Roxas hunched over in pain as he held his stomach. Saïx gripped his neck, and threw him over his shoulder. Roxas hit the floor and was in the process of getting back up when Saïx slammed the claymore onto the ground and blue flame-like wave's shot out and closed in on Roxas. Roxas put up a barrier spell, hoping it would be enough, luckily it was, but the barrier broke when Saïx slammed his claymore into it. Roxasblocked the next strike with his keyblade, but the impact caused a small crater with Roxas in the middle of it. Roxas was running out of options, this Saïx was stronger, faster, but looked like it just fought like a feral beast, not like it matter's since it kept attacking until his enemy was just a crumpled heap beneath his claymore.

"ROXAS, USE AERO ON YOUR FEET!" shouted Xion

Roxas was able to just see her from the corner of his eyes, and decided to just follow what Xion said. If it didn't work, then he would be crushed beneath the claymore, so he didn't think Xion would lie to him. He focused on using aero on his feet, but since he couldn't use his hands, he needed to try and conjure it up from his mind towards his feet. It worked right in the nick of time.

"NOW USE FIRE!"

He did just that and the sudden combination created a mini explosion which worked as a boost for Roxas as he was sent flying right into the wall, but at least out of danger. Roxas held his head with his left hand, feeling a bit dizzy. He shook his head and saw Saïx standing up. Roxas used a quick cure spell, healing some of his injuries, but he still a bit of trouble breathing. He needed to end this fight quick, he couldn't afford to keep wasting energy just in case something else would be blocking there escape later on, if only Roxas knew how right he was. Roxas dashed to Saïx, right before he could get into a fighting stance, and unleashed his limit break, Event Horizon, the edge of his keyblade was enveloped in light and Roxas was rapidly slashing away at Saïx from different positions, so as to not get hit. Slash after slash, and they all connected, Roxas ended it by doing a rapidly slashing an x shape into his chest. Saïx lost his feral mode and fell on his knees, clutching the wound on his chest as he breathed heavily and glared at Roxas. Roxas jumped back, panting, keeping himself up by holding onto his keyblade. Xion immediately rushed to him.

"Roxas, are you ok?" she asked worriedly

"Don't worry Xion, I'm just a little banged up is all" he put away his keyblade "Come on, let's run before we get more trouble"

"Ok"

They both started running towards the bridge and passed the wounded Saïx. Saïx for once, was shocked, because as he Xion passed him he did not see the same cloaked puppet he would always see, he saw the black haired girl that most members saw. He was at a loss for words, since Xemnas told him that Xion's appearance depends on who looks at her, but this time, she had a form for herself, not anyone else's.

"_Was I…was I mistaken about number IVX being a puppet…does it…does she really have…a personality for herself?" he was left there pondering_

Roxas and Xion kept running and ran into an alley way, just as a squad of dusk nobodies passed. They stayed silent as a dusk turned to look at the alley way, but Xion and Roxas were at the far back, where it was only darkness. The dusk sooned turned and left with the others, leaving the pair to sigh in relief, only for Xion to get worried when she saw Roxas clutching his chest and slide down the wall to the floor.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" she asked as she kneeled in front of him

"I guess…that Saïx's attack did more damage than I thought" he took a sharp intake of air "It's getting harder to breathe"

Xion looked at Roxas and blushed, but took a deep breath and looked away "Unzip your coat"

Roxas, even though he was hurting, managed to blush and look at Xion "E-excuse me what?"

"Unzip your coat" she still didn't look at him "I think I can mend your wound a bit"

Roxas wanted to argue, but before he could another small wave of pain hit him, complying with her request, he unzipped his coat, showing his black checkered jacket.

"That too" said Xion pointing to the jacket

Roxas unzipped that too, showing his black shirt. Xion then scooted over to Roxas and pressed one hand looking for the injury, finding it after a small grunt from Roxas, she pressed both hands to the spot, and used a cure spell, focusing only on that area and anything near that may have been damaged too. A minute later she was done and she couldn't help but look up at Roxas and saw that he was also looking at her. There was that feeling again they both thought. This time, they inched closer to each other, and their eyes closed as their lips came closer to meet but when their lips were going to meet they stopped and inched away. Xion moved her hands away from his chest. The both of them were at a loss as to what was happening to them. A few minutes passed in which the only sounds were of Roxas's jacket being zipped up and then his coat.

This time Roxas broke the silence "I, uhh, I think we should…you know…keep moving"

"Y-yeah, we…we should"

They both got up and Roxas walked over to the exit of the alleyway and checked to see if there was anyone nearby. When there wasn't he motioned for Xion to move and when she was next to him they both started running as far away from the other's as possible, so they could summon a dark portal without the location be known. They found it weird that neither nobodies nor heartless were around the dark city. But at least it made their escape easier. But it turns out luck wasn't with them, because when they made it to the middle of the skyscraper plaza, they were immediately surrounded by NeoShadow heartless.

"Dammit, an ambush!" growled Roxas in anger as he summoned his kingdom key

"Guess we have no choice but to fight" she summoned a fireball in one hand and a sharp piece of ice in the other

4 Neoshadows charged at them, but Roxas destroyed one with a quick swipe while Xion hurled both the fireball and ice needle, fusing them both which hit another Neoshadow, instantly destroying it. They then jumped over the other two heartless. Roxas slashed it through the back before he landed and Xion had charged her hand with thunder, and when she landed she grabbed the heartless's head from behind and sent the surge of lighting through it. All four of the heartless were destroyed and they looked at their hearts and saw them float towards the Castle That Never Was. They didn't have time to ponder this as the rest of the heartless started closing in. Roxas readied his keyblade while Xion charged both of her hands, her left had a flame around it while her right had a frigid air around it and took a stance, left arm cast downward, palm facing the floor but slightly upwards, right arm over her chest while she was slightly crouched down, with her feet separated, both her hands were open but she had her fingers curled like if they were claws.

They waited until the heartless were closer before dashing in opposite directions of each other and taking care of one half of heartless. Roxas was slashing at each and every heartless that came close while Xion would use her agility to dodge the attacks and immediately counterattack. This way both of them were forcing the heartless back but more kept coming and they would sometimes be lucky enough to get an attack in. This lasted for 10 minutes before Roxas and Xion were back to back eyeing the heartless warily, trying to come up with a plan. They didn't have to think long because some of the heartless looked up at the skyscraper. Roxas and Xion saw that the heartless weren't attacking and after making sure they weren't going to anytime soon, looked at the top of the skyscraper and saw a silver haired boy with a blindfold looking down onto the battlefield.

"R-riku!" said Xion wondering what was he doing here

"Riku?" Roxas repeated before noticing the organization cloak he wore. It immediately welled him up with anger _"So that's him, the one who lied and used Xion like some puppet!" _

Some neo shadows started running towards the building and started running up to try and kill Riku. Riku waited until the first one reached him before he summoned his Soul Eater and destroyed it with one quick and skillful swipe through the chest. He then dropped from the top and has he fell he cut down each and every single heartless that was climbing upwards. He landed and did a spin with his Soul Eater and destroyed the last two heartless around him. Riku rushed towards Roxas and Xion and every single heartless that got in his way was easily cut down before they could try an attack. When he reached them he had left a way between the heartless where he had come from but the way was then blocked by more heartless. Roxas had taken a defensive position in front of Xion, just in case Riku tried anything.

"What are YOU doing here?" said Roxas, the anger in him evident in his voice

Even Xion wanted to know. Riku didn't answer and instead stabbed a heartless behind him without looking away from them.

"Answer me!" Roxas did not and was not going to trust him

"…"

"Roxas…please, he might be here to help" said Xion trying to calm Roxas down

Roxas looked at her and then back at Riku, and took a deep breath and asked "Are you here to momentarily help?"

"…Yes…" that was Riku's answer

Roxas did not ask anything else and instead got ready to face the heartless.

Riku took his stance, and so did Roxas and Xion. The heartless were closing in, and Roxas calmed down his senses enough to fight, while Xion charged lighting magic to her feet, while charging again flame magic to her left hand and used ice magic on her right. They waited until the heartless got a closer and ran them intent on taking care of all of them. Xion was again using her agility to evade and immediately counterattack, also sometimes grabbing one and throwing it to another. Roxas and Riku were both blocking and attacking the heartless, though Riku would tend to evade more than Roxas. This time the heartless almost never had a chance to attack, because each one would cover the other's back, mostly Xion to Roxas and vice versa, though they would also cover Riku though this didn't happen often. The battle lasted for 20 minutes and they were able to defeat all the heartless. They took a moment to recover their breath. But it didn't last long when Riku was walking to Xion but before he could take one more step he was forced to jump back to avoid Roxas's keyblade. Roxas then jumped and landed in front of Xion, glaring at Riku.

"What do you want?" asked Roxas

"I'm here to defeat you and bring both you and Xion back with me to recover someone"

"Sora I presume?"

Riku stiffened a bit "Yes, actually, so Xion explained everything to you too? If she did then you know that there's no point in fighting me"

Roxas kept glaring at him "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you lie and manipulate Xion?"

"I did not manipulate her; I only told her the truth and gave her a reason to prove to herself that she's not a puppet"

"LIAR!" screamed Roxas. Xion and Riku could see an aura forming around Roxas, light and darkness forming around him.

"YOU LIED TO HER, MANIPULATED HER, USED HER LIKE A PUPPET, YOU ALMOST MADE ME KILL MY BEST FRIEND, YOU ALMOST MADE ME KILL XION, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT"

"What you think you can help her? She knows what she is, you know what she is, you stop lying, and besides you can't protect her, you almost killed her"

Roxas's aura kept radiating more power and the aura then moved towards his arms. The light part moved towards his left hand while the dark part moved towards his right hand. There they started forming shapes in his hands, Roxas gripped both hands, like if he was holding weapons in them.

"I WILL PROTECT XION, PROTECT HER FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU, PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE, FOR THAT IS MY OATH!" He raised both his hands above his head and both the light and darkness that was around his hands started to take shape "AND TO YOU AND ANYBODY THAT STANDS IN MY WAY I WILL SEND, TO OBLIVION!" he twirled the objects in his hands above him and then swung his hands in front of him, the objects crossing, the light and darkness disappearing, leaving Roxas holding both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades.

Riku was shocked _"Two keyblades? How is that even possible?"_

"…_Roxas…" _Xion couldn't believe that Roxas would care for her that much

"Riku, get ready, I will take revenge for what you've done to Xion" he took a stance with his keyblades and got ready

"Fine, If you won't come quietly then I have no choice but to defeat you and drag you back" Riku also took his stance

They stayed still for a few seconds before they charged and locked blades. Roxas used the Oathkeeper and slashed upwards while he used the Oblivion to block Riku. Riku narrowly avoided the strike and took a few steps back but was forced to the defensive as Roxas kept attacking while at the same time making sure not to give any openings. Riku ducked under a slash and sweep kicked Roxas's feet. Roxas hopped to evade the kick and slashed both keyblades at Riku who blocked them with his Soul Eater. Riku tried to overpower Roxas but that was easier said than done, since Roxas was stronger, something which confused Riku,

_from what DiZ had told me Roxas was not supposed to be this strong or be able to use two keyblades. Or at least, not be able to use two with Xion existing since she was stealing Roxas's power... right? So how come Roxas is so strong and able to use two keyblades?_

It didn't make any sense. But for now he had to worry on beating Roxas which was now harder than he originally imagined. Riku jumped back and shot a Dark Firaga at Roxas. Roxas stood still and when it was within arm's reach, he did a vertical slash with his Oblivion and dispersed the attack. Roxas then raised his Oathkeeper above him and blocked Riku's attack, something which stunned Riku. Riku used the attack and jumped away from Roxas. Riku channeled his darkness and used Dark Break. He jumped into the air, dived down to attack Roxas, and jumped up again to repeat the process. But Roxas blocked most of Riku's attacks. The ones that hit were mostly scrapes except one which was able to cut his left shoulder. Roxas waited until Riku dived down to finish the attack and when he did, Roxas met him halfway in the air. Riku tried blocking Roxas's attack but was unable to since he was already prepared for the last part of his move and it left him open to attack if the opponent was fast enough and Roxas was such an opponent. Roxas slammed both keyblades onto Riku's chest and sent him skywards. Roxas landed on the ground and high jumped his way to Riku. Roxas then unleashed a flurry of attacks on Riku's unprotected body and finished by slamming both keyblades onto his chest again, sending him spiraling down onto the ground. Riku was able to fix himself in the air and landed on his feet but had to immediately jump back to evade Roxas's downward strike.

"_How? How is he doing this? Sora wasn't able to counter my attacks, let alone was he this tough, so how is it that his Nobody is much better? It doesn't make sense!"_

Riku blocked the oncoming slash and dodged another, he then weaved through the next couple of slashes and he got in close enough to Roxas. He pressed his left hand against his chest and sent used Dark Firaga. The resulting explosion sent Roxas and Riku into opposite directions, Roxas worse of than Riku since he took the full blow of Dark Firaga, and the move is not a joke, even though it's one of the more weaker abilities one can use when using the power's of darkness. Roxas stood up on slightly shaky legs while Riku charged at him. Roxas blocked the first strike but he didn't expect the fist that connected to his face. Roxas staggered and Riku slashed down onto Roxas right hand making Roxas loose his grip on Oblivion. Riku blocked Roxas's next slash and used another Dark Firaga in the same way as before, sending Roxas skidding on the floor a few times before he slammed onto one of the buildings, leaving a slight imprint of his body. While Roxas tried to get up from the floor after sliding down from the wall, Riku tried to grab the Oblivion but the moment Riku grabbed it, it disappeared and reappeared in Roxas's right hand.

"_What the? Did he summon it? No…it was something else…but what?"_

Roxas stood up and looked at Riku, anger radiating in his eyes. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself down and then dashed towards Riku at speeds that shocked Riku, because it only took him a second to reach Riku and already about to hit him. Riku just barely dodged the twin swipes at his head, before he had to go on the defensive. Riku kept trying to block Roxas's attacks but when he blocked the Oathkeeper by swinging upwards, Roxas took this opportunity to slam the Oblivion onto his left side. Riku was sent skidding a few feet before he righted himself and stood up.

"This fight ends now!" said Roxas. He used his limit break and both of his keyblades started glowing. The edges of both his keyblades were covered in light and darkness, light for Oathkeeper and darkness for Oblivion. He then disappeared from Riku's view, who started looking around for him but was unable to even pinpoint his location before he had to dodge an attack from Roxas who suddenly appeared to his left. He tried to hit him but he disappeared once again this time reappearing behind him and slashing in a cross shape form. Riku tried to hit him but could not and again Roxas slashed him, this time on his left leg. This continued for a bit longer as Roxas did the same move he used to beat Saix only this time it was more powerful since he was using two keyblades. Riku was unable to do anything as he took hit after hit from Roxas and before he knew it Roxas had used finished his move by doing a dash. It looked like Roxas had fazed through Riku as he swung his keyblades upwards in a cross shape pattern and he skidded before coming to a stop. The figures of Roxas and Riku stayed still before Riku fell on his knees trying to hold himself up with his Soul Eater. Roxas then walked back to Riku and circled around him so he can see his face. Roxas raised his Oblivion ready to deal the finishing blow but…

"Roxas, don't!"

He looked behind him and saw Xion a few feet away from him. Riku took this opportunity and slashed Roxas across his chest with an upwards slash and then he kicked him in the face sending him skidding on the floor in the direction away from himself and Xion, who immediately regretted stopping Roxas.

Riku walked over to Roxas but was surprised when Roxas rose up and slashed with his Oathkeeper. Riku was able to block the attack but it sent him a few feet away. Roxas used Oathkeeper to stand up while glaring at Riku. Riku knew that to defeat Roxas he would have to go all out and so he stood up straight, put away his Soul Eater and untied his headband. He let it fall to the floor and slowly opened his eyes. When he fully opened them he was absorbed into a black orb that levitated in the air. Before Roxas could block, two arms shot out from it and gripped Roxas, squeezing whatever energy he had left. Roxas couldn't fight it and was then thrown onto the floor with incredible force, almost knocking him out cold in one shot. The orb then dispersed and in Riku's place was now Ansem, wearing the organization's clothes with his Guardian behind him.

"It is done" said Ansem and he floated down, his guardian disappearing

Roxas seemed to unconscious, but he in fact wasn't. Riku was surprised when he moved and was about to attack him but saw him rolling onto his back, arms spread on both sides, and staring up at the sky.

"…I lost…" he said

"….Roxas…" whispered Xion

"Xion, now's the time, you know what to do, remember, this is for all worlds" said Riku-Ansem

Xion hesitantly nodded, knowing that without her keyblade she can't even stand up to Riku now, and walked over to Roxas. She kneeled in front of him. She was shaking, she didn't know what to do right now. What could she do? She didn't have her keyblade, Riku beat her before and from what she saw now, he wasn't even serious before, so she couldn't even hope to defeat him now even if she somehow summoned her keyblade. But at the same time, she didn't want to lose Roxas, or herself, but…what if she really was a puppet? This question and more lingered in her mind. What if all this was already set to happen by DiZ? Or maybe it was her Fate to go back to Sora, together with Roxas, an eternity in darkness, is that what she and Roxas were supposed to suffer? Is that where they needed to return? Return to darkness? She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his.

"I…I don't know…I don't know…what I should do…what can I do?" she whispered, unable to think of anything, of anything she could do, of what can a puppet like her do now. That's what she was right? A puppet, that's what she was made to be, that's what she was. She was a puppet who took whatever they told her to be the truth no matter what, but…

"…Xion…"

She opened her eyes and lifter her face from his to stare at his eyes.

"Xion, remember what I told you?" he smiled "That no matter what you choose, I'll stand by it?" She nodded "Then, it's time to choose, it doesn't matter what, though, I guess there's only one choice now huh?" he smiled sadly

"…Roxas…" Xion started crying, her tears falling on Roxas as she stared at him

"But Xion, I want you to remember this, no matter what, no matter what anyone has told you, no matter what anyone says, or does, you were never a puppet, you were always Xion, no one else"

"Roxas" she pressed her forehead to his again and closed her eyes while smiling "Thank you, Roxas…thank you…I know what I'm going to do now…what I need to do"

She stood up, wiping away her tears, she took a deep breath and raised her left arm, an opened her palm towards Roxas. Riku-Ansem was, on the inside at least, smirking at how easy it was to manipulate Xion. Together with DiZ and Naminé they are now going to be able to recover Sora and put an end to the nobodies and the Organization. That's what he expected at least, what he didn't expect was a fireball to his face which he barely avoided, leaving slight but easily curable, burn marks on his face, he looked in the direction it came from so he can see the caster and saw none other than…

"Xion!"

Yes it was Xion. She looked at Riku-Ansem with such hate and anger in her eyes that he was caught unexpected and slightly took a step back before composing himself.

"What do you think you are doing Xion?"

"I'm doing what I should have done since the beginning, not listening to your lies, or you're false promises" she pointed at him "You tried to control me like a puppet, but that's one thing I'm not, I see that know, and it was all thanks to Roxas"

"And what will you do?"

"I won't be controlled like a puppet any longer"

"So you would try and defy your fate?" Riku-Ansem floated upwards, crossed his arms and his Guardian appeared "Then try but know that you will fail no matter what because you are not strong enough to face me"

"That's what you think, but I don't care what you say to me anymore" she looked directly into Riku-Ansem's eyes "Because I WILL defy Fate and I WILL defeat you" she then raised her hand towards Riku-Ansem and her keyblade appeared, this surprised her, Riku-Ansem and Roxas but what surprised them more was what happened next. The Kingdom Key started glowing white and black and then in its place was a new keyblade.

"This is...!" Xion was surprised with her new keyblade

"How! How is that possible!"

In a corner of the skyscraper, in one of its light was a camera. And the person behind the camera was

"DiZ, how was she able to summon a keyblade like that?" spoke Naminé who was with DiZ in the basement of the Mansion in Twilight Town, overseeing the battle's that had taken place and also keeping a close eye on Riku.

"I don't know either Naminé, but…" he took a closer look at the monitor that showed Xion "If my theory is correct then both Roxas and Xion are…well…more 'special' than we originally thought, maybe even more than Sora himself"

Naminé turned to look at DiZ with wide eyes "But…but isn't Sora the strongest wielder up till now?"

"That was until Roxas and Xion came to be" he took a closer look at the video that showed Roxas summoning both keyblades and then at Xion still holding her new keyblade "These two are more than what we originally thought, and If I'm correct…" he then saw Xion taking up her traditional stance and looking back at Riku, determination clear in her eyes "…Then Riku has just lost this battle"

Back to the battle

Riku-Ansem was glaring at Xion when he asked

"What is your keyblades's name?"

She looked at her keyblade and then spoke "its name is…" She looked at Riku "Rejection of Fate".

Xion took her normal stance and then she charged at Riku-Ansem with incredible speed. Riku-Ansem's Guardian blocked the attack, just barely. Xion disappeared from his view and appeared behind him and again her attack was blocked by the Guardian. This kept going for a few more times before the Guardian caught Xion off guard with a feint. Xion went to block but the Guardian then grabbed her by her left arm and right leg, pulling on both limbs. Xion clenched her teeth in pain, and Riku-Ansem then charged energy in both hands.

"Shock Slash"

He swung both hands in an arc at her and released the attack in the form of energy blades in the same way as the move Strike Raid. Since Xion couldn't move and from what she's done to the Guardian, he seems to be an unbreakable living shield, she had no choice but to take the blow head on. The attack hit Xion at full force, while the Guardian wasn't even scraped one bit. He then let go of Xion and reappeared behind Riku-Ansem, who kept staring intently at Xion. Xion got back up and again tried to attack Riku-Ansem only for the Guardian to get in the way. Each blow Xion would do, the Guardian kept blocking. She just couldn't get anywhere near Riku-Ansem.

"Dark Shadow" said Riku-Ansem, the Guardian disappeared and below Xion appeared pools of darkness.

She jumped away from it just as Riku-Ansem's Guardian appeared from it but disappeared again, only for the same pool of darkness to appear below Xion's new location. She jumped again just as the Guardian popped from it. This routine lasted for several minutes though now Xion had to dodge Riku-Ansem's constant Shock Slash. Xion jumped away from the Guardian again but was hit from the back by one of Riku-Ansem's attacks. As she hit the floor the guardian appeared below her and slammed one of its fists into Xion's gut. She was sent skidding on the floor and landed against the skyscraper. She got up and glared at Riku-Ansem who was floating in the air again, arms crossed, and Guardian behind him.

She threw fireballs at Riku-Ansem who's Guardian blocked. Xion rushed forward and slammed her keyblade into the Guardian. It did nothing and she jumped back.

"Give up Xion, you cannot win"

"Shut up, you bastard" she charged again and like before her attack was blocked by the Guardian. She ducked below a fist from the Guardian and rolled away from another. She kept dodging attacks and used a barrier spell to evade the ones she couldn't dodge in time. She summoned another barrier to block another of the Guardian's attacks. She kept the barrier up and Riku-Ansem teleported farther away from her. She wondered what he was going to do.

"Dark rush" then Riku-Ansem empowered the Guardian with dark energy and dashed towards Xion

Xion knew the attack was going to cause heavy damage but knew that her barrier wasn't going to hold up and she didn't have enough time to evade.

"_Is this it?" _she thought as Riku-Ansem were just a few feet away and rapidly approaching

But when Riku-Ansem broke through the barrier, something stopped his charge. Something that was next to impossible. He was then broken from his thoughts as it broke through the charge and hit him in a cross slash. Riku-Ansem immediately teleported away. He clutched the wound he received and looked forward. His eyes were wide when he saw Xion, the one who stopped his charge, holding another keyblade, this one in her left hand.

"Impossible…" he whispered

With DiZ and Naminé in the computer room (**A/N: Do not say anything about this**)

Naminé stared at Xion who was now fighting Riku-Ansem with even more skill, the Guardian barely able to block the attacks.

"DiZ…how…how did she do that?"

DiZ was also very surprised "I do not know Naminé, but I was right, Riku cannot win this battle"

Naminé looked at DiZ "But…Riku can't lose, we need Roxas and Xion to recover Sora, they NEED to go back to Sora!"

"No…they don't"

"W-What?"

"We only need the memories they hold, not them, they hold nothing that belongs to Sora"

"But…But what about all that power they have? Doesn't that come from Sora?"

"If it did, then why couldn't Sora wield two keyblades before?"

Naminé was shocked. It was true, all that power that Roxas and Xion have. None of it is from Sora, it's all them, but the question then is…who really are Roxas and Xion?

The Sky Scraper battle

Riku's Guardian was constantly teleporting around Riku-Ansem in an effort to block Xion's attacks. Some were able to get through and Riku-Ansem was forced to summon his Soul Eater to block the attacks.

Xion jumped away from Riku-Ansem and took a new stance. She had her feet apart from each other in and she was holding her Rejection of Fate with her right hand behind her with the tip pointing downwards, while she was holding onto her new keyblade in front of her chest with her left hand, she was constantly twirling the keyblade in her left hand, sometimes holding it in a reverse grip, before switching back to normal. She kept her eyes on Riku-Ansem and his Guardian and noticed that Riku-Ansem was panting. Xion took this opportunity and charged directly for the Guardian. The Guardian spread its arms and its defense was reinforced with Riku-Ansem's dark powers. Xion swung both keyblades which she empowered with her powers of light, and swung them both in a stabbing motion. The attack collided with the Guardian's body shield and rays of light and darkness shot out as the battle turned into a fight of strength. Xion's keyblades were forcing it's through the Guardians shield. Riku-Ansem saw this and empowered the Guardian with more darkness, strengthening its shield. Xion was being pushed back but she tried to hold her ground.

"XION!" Roxas swung both of his keyblades at Xion

The two keyblades then floated next to Xion and shot a beam of light at the Guardian. The beam destroyed the Guardian's darkness and Xion pushed through and impaled the Guardian through with her keyblades. The Guardian started cracking as it was filled with light, and then let loose a roar of pain before blowing up in smoke, before Riku-Ansem could block, Xion swung all four keyblades at him. Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Rejection of Fate and her new kewblade, True Light's Flight, all hit Riku-Ansem. Riku-Ansem fell on his knees, he was beaten.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion retreated back to Roxas who was limping towards Xion.

"I…I did it…I can't believe it…" Xion smiled and ran over to Roxas. She hug tackled him, which combined with Roxas's already weaken state, made them fall to the floor. "I did it Roxas, I beat Riku, I did it!"

"Yeah, you sure did, but uhh, Xion, please let go I can't breathe" Xion was hugging him with all her might and Roxas, though he enjoyed it, right now he liked breathing more.

"Oh sorry" Xion let go of him and stood up. She then raised a hand to help Roxas. Roxas took it and Xion helped him up.

Roxas tried to keep himself steady but found he still couldn't. Xion set his right arm over her shoulders and held him steady.

"Better?" she asked

"Yeah, thanks"

They started walking away from the battle

"Where…do you think you're…going too?" called Riku-Ansem who tried to stand but he couldn't find the strength

"We're leaving Riku, what did it look like?" said Xion. She looked back at him "We proved to you that we will not return to Sora no matter what, and you're not strong enough to defeat us anymore"

"S-SHUT UP" he yelled and stared at them with hate "You damn Nobodies; I won't let you beat me" he kept trying to stand but he still couldn't find the strength you lift himself higher than just a kneeling position

"You're of no threat to us any longer Riku" spoke Roxas without turning back to look at Riku "Come on Xion, we need to go before we get captured"

Xion nodded and they walked away from the area, leaving Riku to seethe in anger. They kept walking through the dark city, trying to find a spot farthest enough, so when they used their dark portal, the organization wouldn't be able to track their destination. They were about to walk into an alleyway, the farthest place they could find right now, they were running out of time, when…

"Are you both really thinking of leaving the organization?"

Without turning back to look at the person Xion spoke "Yes Axel"

Axel was directly behind them, his arms crossed in front of his chest, while he leaning into the wall behind them.

"Axel, can I ask a question?" spoke Roxas, still being helped by Xion

"Shoot"

"Did you ever think of us as your friends? Or were all those times fake?"

"Originally I really couldn't care less about either of you, but I was forced by Xemnas to be your friends. I hated it, but as I got to know you and Xion, I actually enjoyed being around you. So no, I can't really say the times we shared as friends were fake"

Roxas smiled a little bit "Thanks Axel, you really are a good friend, even if you didn't want to be our friend"

"Don't worry, I actually enjoyed it, so, I guess this is good bye huh?"

"Guess so" said Xion

"Then, good bye" he opened a dark portal for himself "Oh and one more thing, catch" he threw a bag at them

Xion looked back and caught the bag with her right hand "What's this?"

"All of your munny and mine too"

Xion looked back and smiled at him "Thanks Axel"

"Anytime, now you kids be safe now, got it memorized?" he smiled one more time and disappeared through the portal

"Thank you Axel" said Roxas "Come on Xion, we have to leave now"

Xion nodded and handed Roxas the bag containing all their munny. They walked all the way to the other side of the alleyway and opened a dark portal. They walked through it and it closed behind them, leaving behind their old life.

When they left the portal they were standing on a small island, connected to a bigger one via bridge. Both islands were pretty close together though, you could just drop down and walk there. Roxas pointed to a bent tree and they walked to it. Roxas climbed on top of it Xion sat right next to him on the tree. They looked over to the bigger one and noticed the many trees it had. They had already visited this place once, well twice for Xion, and they were still amazed by how peaceful it was. Roxas fixed himself and rested back against the tree, his legs on both sides as he stared at the main island to the east. Xion looked over to Roxas and noticed something above him.

"Hey Roxas, look" she pointed to it

Roxas looked up and noticed some star shaped fruit. He plucked one out of the tree "Huh, I think this was uhh…." He tried to remember the name but nothing came too

"Hmm, I think it was, uhh" she snapped her fingers "A paopu fruit!"

Roxas smiled "I remember that in Sora's memories, Riku said something about this but I can't remember, what about you?"

"Hmm….no, sorry I can't. It's like Sora's memories are leaving me now"

"That's good then, cause that's how I'm feeling too, maybe he's recovering he's memories" he sat up

"I guess that's good, but I wonder how?"

"Don't know, don't care. As long as I don't have anything to do with Sora, I'm happy. But, if I get to spend time with you Xion, I'll be even happier" he smiled at her blushing face

"Me too, Roxas"

Roxas took the paopu fruit in his hand and split it in two. He gave one piece to Xion "We haven't really eaten anything in a while, so let's share it"

Xion nodded and took the piece from Roxas and bit into it. She then bit into it only to spit it out the piece she bit off "Yuck, it's really bitter!"

"Really?" Roxas bit into his only to do the same thing again "Uhg, you're right"

"Well, we already started so let's just finish eating it"

Roxas nodded "Let's hope the taste gets better"

"Ok, on the count of three"

1…

2…

3…

They bit into it again "Hmm, hey it's sweet now" said Xion

"Yeah, it is"

They finished their pieces and looked back at the ocean, seeing the afternoon sun in the horizon giving the sea a beautiful glow. Roxas turned to Xion and saw that she looked beautiful as her eyes seemed to sparkle with the sun.

"Beautiful" whispered Roxas

"I know" Xion, didn't turn to see Roxas so she thought he was talking about the sea

"I…meant you" mumbled Roxas, hoping Xion didn't hear him but luck was not on his side as she did and she blushed

"You…you really think I'm beautiful?" she looked down to the ocean

"Y-yeah, I really do think you're beautiful Xion" Roxas was blushing

"Thanks"

Roxas lied back on the tree again and continued to stare at the ocean. Xion rested against Roxas's chest. She didn't know why and neither did Roxas but it felt…right. Xion then heard a thump. She looked around and saw nothing. She lied back down.

Thump

There it was again. She again looked around and saw nothing, only Roxas's confused face.

"Xion, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for whoever made that sound"

"What sound?"

"You know that thumping sound"

"I don't hear anything. Maybe you're just hearing things, today was a hard day, with us escaping and all"

"Maybe you're right" she lied back down again on Roxas's chest and she heard the sound again.

This time she stayed lying down and concentrated on the sound. She had a clue of what it was but she wanted to be sure. She sat up on Roxas's lap and pressed one hand on his chest. She felt the thump and said.

"Roxas, you have a heart!" she said surprised

Roxas's eyes widened and he pressed a hand to his chest. Sure enough, he felt the thump.

"You're right, I have a heart" he then thought of something "Do you have one too?" he pressed his right ear to her chest making Xion blush since he also put his left hand on her breast.

"Hey I hear a thump too!" he pulled his ear from her chest "You have a heart to Xion!"

"That's great but could you" she pointed down to Roxas's hand which still had not left her breats. Roxas blushed and quickly removed his hand

"Sorry, I-I swear I-I didn't know!"

Xion smiled and rested back against Roxas, hearing his heart was soothing. Roxas instinctively wrapped his left arm around Xion's waist and with his right hand he placed it under her chin and lifter her face to meet his. Their eyes met and their faces inched closer together until finally, there lips met. They closed their eyes and Roxas wrapped both arms around Xion's waist while Xion's arms clutched his cloak.

They were, for now, free from everything. The only thing that mattered was each other.

**A/N: That was long first chapter. Do NOT expect another chapter this long ever again. And if do make a chapter this long, I'll warn you. Well, next chapter might take a while so don't expect it anytime soon, so for now just enjoy this chapter and think it's just a one-shot even though it's not, k? Bye then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 2

It's been seven days since Roxas and Xion have escaped. They've been living in the town of Destiny Islands. They bought themselves a modest two story house near the ocean and had already payed it off completely the first day, only making a small dent in their munny. They also enlisted in Destiny High School. They took a placement exam by the principal to see at what classes they are since, from what the principal got, they've never gone to school but they've been 'homeschooled'. They were in 9th grade level. But since school won't start for a month they decided to take a small trip. Right now they're getting dressed. Roxas in his normal attire (**A/N: Kingdom Hearts 2 just in case**), while Xion had a black undershirt over an opened white zipped up jacket. Short black denim jeans and black high boots that reached just before her knee. She also wore two gold colored bracelets on her left hand.

Xion walked out of the house, locking it in the process, and meeting Roxas out in front.

"Ready to go?" asked Roxas with a smile

Xion nodded and took his right hand in hers. Roxas opened a dark portal and they walked into it, closing it behind as they kept going.

Twilight Town's Plaza

Roxas and Xion walked out from the dark portal, which disappeared behind them.

"Come on Roxas, this way!" said Xion as she dragged Roxas in the direction of the ice-cream stand.

20 minutes later

Roxas and Xion were sitting atop the clock tower and had just finished their sea salt ice-cream when Xion spoke

"Roxas…I have a question I have to ask…"

"What is it?"

"When…when I…when I fought you here…how…how did you feel?" she looked him directly in his eyes and Roxas saw sadness in her eyes "How did you honestly feel Roxas?"

"Xion…"

"Please Roxas, tell me"

Roxas took a deep breath "When we fought…I hated you for it"

Xion's eyes grew sadder and she looked away

"I…I felt betrayed…like if…like if you never cared about me…"

"I…" Xion's eyes started watering

"But…"

Xion turned her head slightly to look at him

"But…then I thought about it…maybe it was because of me that all that happened…maybe…no...because I existed…because I was created…is why you left…I thought it was my fault and so…I wanted to fix whatever it was that I did…that's why I let myself get hit that day from your attack"

"Roxas…" Xion turned to him and Roxas saw tears in her eyes. She hugged Roxas and buried her face into his chest "I'm sorry Roxas, so sorry for everything"

"…Xion..." Roxas hugged her back and rubbed her back as she cried "Don't worry Xion, I don't blame you at all for what happened, not one bit"

"Roxas…thank you"

15 minutes later they were down below in the train station wondering which world should they go visit when they saw a familiar boy with brown hair enter the station.

"Uhh Roxas, isn't that…"

"Yeah, it's Sora" Roxas grabbed Xion's hand "Come on, if he's here that means that the Organization and Riku also know where he is, we have to get out of here before they find us"

"I know"

They walked until they reached the other side of the station

"Roxas, I found a world we can escape to right now" she opened a dark portal

Roxas nodded and they both stepped through it and the portal closed, just in time for a purple train with stars to appear in the station.

Hollow Bastion

The dark portal opened up in an alleyway and Roxas and Xion stepped out from it, the portal closing behind them.

"Hmm, I wonder what world is this?" asked Xion

"Wait, you mean you sent us to a world you know nothing about?"

"Yep"

Roxas sweatdropped

10 minutes later they were walking around town when they noticed strange lights appearing and disappearing again and again.

"What are those?" asked Roxas walking to one of them only to appear in a different position

"That's Hollow Bastion's defense system"

Xion and Roxas both jumped at the sudden voice and spun around, and they were about to summon their keyblades when they saw someone they didn't know at all

"Uhh, who are you?"

"Oh me?" the girl pointed to herself and smiled "I'm Yuffie and I'm a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Comittee"

"The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee?" repeated Xion

"What's that?" asked Roxas

Yuffie spent the next few minutes explaining to them what it was and their goal.

"That's a pretty good goal" said Roxas

"Oh it is, but it's also hard"

"Well, if it was easy it wouldn't be any fun right?" said Xion

"True"

Roxas, Xion and Yuffie spent the next hour and so just walking around and making small talk, that is until Yuffie said she had to leave. Roxas and Xion said their goodbyes and Yuffie took off. They then just kept walking until they reached a sort of stone tunnel. They entered inside and looked outside and saw the mountains and a very far away castle. Roxas walked over to the window and saw heartless just waiting a few miles away from the town

"Xion look at that" Xion walked next to him

"So many of them" she was surprised over the amount of heartless in that area

"It's not really surprising"

They jumped again and looked back and saw…a guy they didn't know either or rather forgot who it was

"Who are you?"

"I'm Leon, Leon Lionheart"

"No you're not Squall" spoke a girl who appeared behind Squall making him jump

But when he turned to look at the person he calmed down "Oh it's just you Rinoa"

"Oh, you don't seem happy to see me" she pouted

Squall grunted and turned to Roxas and Xion "Who are you two anyway?"

"I'm Roxas, this is Xion" he introduced each other

"How did you know about the heartless?"

"We've uhh, heard about them?" said Roxas, unsure of what to say next

"Yeah, right" Squall was unconvinced

"Hello again Xion"

They all turned to look at the person who spoke and saw a man with a black cloak

"Riku!"

"Riku?" repeated Rinoa "Hey Squall, didn't you say Sora was searching for someone called Riku?"

"You guys are friends of Sora?" said Roxas, taking a few steps away from them, just like Xion

"And you Xion, are coming back with me" said Riku walking forward

"Why? Sora already woke up, that means his memories returned so what do you need me for?"

"You still have one more memory, the one that holds you together"

"And what would happen if you were to remove it?" asked an angry Roxas

"Xion would cease to exist, simple as that"

"Like hell I'd let you do that!"

"You will come with me the easy way, or the hard way!" he summoned his Soul Eater and charged at them

"We beat you once we can do it again!" Roxas summoned Oblivion and Xion summoned True Light's Flight.

"Keyblades!" Squall was shocked

"There keybladers too?" spoke a surprised Rinoa

Then all around them shadow heartless appeared

"Dammit" Squall took out his gunblade

"Not good" Rinoa took out her Blaster Edge and her dog Angelo came running to her side

"Xion let's go" Roxas took her hand and they both ran towards towards the Restoration Site

Riku rushes after them after killing three of the heartless in his way, leaving Squall and Rinoa to kill the remaining ones.

When Riku caught up to them, all he saw was them rushing inside a dark portal and it closing before he was able to go through. He grunted and opened his own dark portal and left.

A few minutes later

Squall, Rinoa and Angelo were looking out the window of the Bailey after finishing off the heartless in the area when Sora and his group showed up.

"Hey Leon!" said Sora

Squall grunted

"Don't mind him, he's in a bad mood" said Rinoa

"Ok, who are you?" asked Sora

"Whoops, I'm Rinoa, Squall's girlfriend"

Sora, Donald and Goofy jaw dropped and they all yelled "SQUALL HAS A GIRLFRIEND?"

Squall had a tick mark but calmed down "You haven't changed Sora" he turned to look at them

"Well, it's just you know you're….well you know and well…" Sora scratched the back of his head

"I get it"

"Hey Leon, I have a question for you"

Squall nodded

"Have you seen a guy called Riku anywhere?"

Rinoa and Squall looked at each other, then back at Sora "Actually he was just here" said Rinoa

"R-really?" Sora almost jumped in joy

"Yeah, but he just left. We don't know where he went" shrugged Rinoa

"Oh" Sora slumped "Well did he tell you anything about why he was here?"

"Actually" and Squall went on to tell Sora what happened just before he got here

"Hmm, so he was here for this Xion girl? Cause she has the last of my memories?"

"That's what he said" said Rinoa

"But, when did I lose my memories?"

Squall shrugged "Who knows?"

"Well thanks for the info"

"Sora"

They all looked around for the voice

"Sora"

There it was again. Squall knew where it was coming from and ran towards the reconstruction site with Rinoa close behind. Sora, Donald and Goofy followed a moment later.

When they made it outside they saw several people in black cloaks appear above them on the cement wall of the stairs.

"Organization XIII!" exclaimed Donald

They all summoned their weapons

"Relax Sora, we're here to make a proposition, not to fight" spoke their leader

"Ok, what it is that you want?"

"We want you to join us"

"You're insane if you think I'll join you!"

"And what would you say if I told you I had information concerning Riku"

Sora's eyes widened "What do you know?"

"I'll tell you if you join us"

"Then forget it"

"Are you sure?"

Sora nodded "Yeah I'm sure, I'll find Riku without your help"

The men then disappeared.

"You okay Sora?" asked Goofy

Sora looked at him and smiled "Yeah Goofy, don't worry"

"Hey Sora"

Sora and the others looked towards Rinoa and Squall

"What?"

"I'm sure Yuffie already told you about our group and we were wondering if you'd like to join?" asked Rinoa with a smile

"Really? We could join?"

"Yeah, here!" she handed him a Restoration Committee Honorary Member's card

Sora took it "Thanks!" the card then started shining and it floated in the sky.

Sora knew what it meant and he summoned his keyblade. The world around Sora disappeared and the card transformed into a keyhole. Sora raised his Kingdom Key and shot a small beam of light at the keyhole. The keyhole made a sound like something unlocked it and then Sora was back.

"Sorry guys, but we have to go"

"Ahh that was fast" pouted Rinoa

"Will be back later" said Goofy

"Then you'd better come back"

"Sora, be careful, and good luck on your journey" spoke Squall

"Thanks Leon"

"Sora, Goofy, we have to go now" said Donald

"Yeah ok, bye guys" then he, Donald and Goofy were transported into the gummy ship.

"Ok, we have two worlds we can explore, so which one should we visit next?" asked Donald

Goofy and Sora stayed wondering which one for 5 minutes before they chose

"That one!" they both pointed to the one they wanted

"The computer says it's called 'The Land of Dragons'" spoke Donald

"Then that's where we're going next. We do need to find the King and Riku"

Goofy and Donald nodded and they headed off to the next world.

A few days later

Gummy Ship on route to Hollow Bastion

The ship was on auto-pilot as Sora sat contemplating

"Hmm"

"Sora you okay?" asked Goofy

Sora didn't hear

"Sora" called Donald

Sora again didn't listen, just look outside the shsip

"SORA" yelled Donald

Sora, startled, fell of his chair "Ow" he got up rubbing his head "What was that for Donald?"

"To wake you up" he answered

"Thanks I guess"

"Sora, is everything alright?"

Sora sighed "No, nothing's alright right now" he looked outside again "Riku's hunting for two people who we know nothing off, we don't have a clue as to where they are; we don't know if the King's ok either. All the worlds we visited and we found no clue, only more organization members getting in our way" he sighed again

"I know its hard Sora but all we gotta do is think positive" said Goofy

"Goofy's right Sora. If we mope around all day we're never going to get anything done"

"Yeah…I guess you're right"

"Come on Sora, smile!" Goofy made a funny face

Donald too

Sora looked at them and smiled while making his own funny face. They all laughed.

After arriving in Hollow Bastion they asked for Leon. They were directed towards the castle were they met Tifa who was looking for someone with spiky hair. But Sora being the dense boy he is, didn't know who she was talking about and she left. Then they met Squall in Ansem's Computer room and, after a quick random button smash on the keyboard, they were transported to a virtual world.

Space Paranoids

"WHERE ARE WE?" yelled Xion

"Calm down Xion" Roxas said

"How can I calm down when we don't even know where we are?" she said "And we're also being taken to a 'Light Cycle' game, whatever that is!"

Right now, Roxas and Xion had just being caught by Sark and his heartless squad and were being taken to the stadium.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" he said _"I hope"_

At the stadium

Roxas and Xion had gotten used to their Light Cycle's pretty quickly and so far, had defeated each one of their opponents. That is until a certain boy showed up.

On they raceway

"Roxas, is that Sora behind us?"

Roxas looked back and yes, it was Sora "Yep"

Sora caught up to them and stood between them

"Hey, are you two users like me or NPC's?

"I have no idea what you mean by that, but we're not from here if that's what you're asking" spoke Xion

"Then since you're not from here, do any of you know of a girl called Xion?"

Roxas and Xion gave each other a glance and Xion spoke "Why?"

"Because I heard she has some connection with a friend of mine, I'm trying to look for him and I need her help"

"Well then, I only have one thing to say" Xion put the brakes, did a 180 and sped off in the other direction "No way in hell am I helping you!"

"What! Wait you're Xion?" called out Sora

"Yep, and I'm Roxas, now if you'll excuse us, we gotta go" Roxas did the same and sped off towards Xion

"WAIT!" Sora did the same and started following them

"Roxas, now what?" asked Xion who slowed down so Roxas could catch up

"First, let's see if we can lose Sora" he revved up the cycle

Xion nodded and followed after him

Sora was having a hard time following them as heartless kept standing in his way

"Get out of my way!" he slashed another heartless and looked around and he lost them "Dammit!"

Hollow Bastion's plaza

A dark portal appeared right on the middle of the town scaring the civilians who ran away. Running out were Roxas and Xion. The portal closed behind them and they stopped to catch their breaths

"I-I think we lost them" panted Roxas

"Yeah I think so too"

"Hold it right there!"

They looked back and saw Squall pointing his gunblade at them and Yuffie then appeared holding kunais to their necks

"I'd rather not move if I were you"

Xion and Roxas gulped

They were then taken to Merlin's house

"Ok talk" spoke Squall

"About what?" said Roxas

"About who you two are"

"If we tell you, most likely you wouldn't believe us" said Xion "Besides it's a long story"

The door then opened and in walked Cloud and Tifa "We got time" said Tifa

"So start" spoke Cloud, who rested against the wall next to the door and crossed his arms around his chest

Roxas and Xion knew they didn't have a choice and told everything that happened to them.

2 hours later

"That is one crazy story" spoke Zack who had joined a few minutes after they started

"We know" they spoke at the same time

"And that's why Riku was after you" said Rinoa

"Yeah" Xion sighed "Are you…going to…give me to him?"

They all looked at each other "I don't think that's such a wise choice" spoke Merlin

"I don't think so either" said Cid, exhaling a puff of smoke "I mean if it was me, I would not take you're life just for a memory"

"Yeah, well apparently Riku doesn't think like that" said Xion with anger in her voice

"Hmm, there's got to be something else here. Another reason why" said Squall "You said he called you both nobodies before you left right?"

"Yeah" said Roxas "Why?"

"And it's because of the organization, which is made up of nobodies, that Sora forgot everything in the first place, right?" smiled Rinoa

Roxas nodded

"Then it must be that he hates all nobodies" spoke Aerith

"That must be it" said Xion "He hates all nobodies, and wants them destroyed"

"But it's not that simple" said Merlin getting everyone's attention "You see; whenever a heartless is created a nobody is created. No matter what you do, you can never get rid of the nobodies, without first getting rid of the heartless, and we all know that's impossible"

They all sighed. It was true

Zack then noticed something "Hey, I just noticed, how come you both don't refer to yourselves as nobodies?"

Roxas and Xion looked at each other "That's because we aren't, well, not any longer anyway"

"Then…are you Somebodies? Like us?" he gestured to everyone in the room

"No, we're also not Somebodies" Xion said, sadly

"Then what are you?" asked Cloud

"If you're neither Somebodies or Nobodies, then what?" shrugged Tifa

"Their In-Betweens" spoke Merlin

"In-Between? What are those?" asked Aerith

"Well, from my years of experience, In-Betweens are incomplete nobodies, like you two" he gestured to Roxas and Xion "Who have gained hearts, but how they do, is unknown. It's supposed to be different for each person, in your case, when you were both able to summon your personal keyblades"

"Personal Keyblades?" wondered everyone "What are those?" asked Squall

"Well, from what my old friend Yen-Sid has told me, there are two types of keyblades" everyone was paying close attention "There's the normal version which most keybladers use. It's just summoning a keyblade, nothing special there" they all nodded "But there's another type, the personal Keyblade. This is summoning a keyblade that works depending on who you are. For example, you Roxas were able to summon you Oathkeeper after making an oath to protect Xion no matter what, no matter who it is and you're Oblivion after promising to send anyone who tries to break your oath to certain doom" Roxas nodded "And you Xion, you summoned you're Rejection of Fate, right after rejecting your life as a puppet, no offense" Xion waved it off "And you're True Light's Flight when you tapped into your light, to defend yourself against Riku's charge attack" Xion nodded "Well those are your personal keyblades. No one can summon them except the person it belongs to, no one can even touch them either"

"But wait, if my Oathkeeper and Oblivion are my Personal Keyblades, then how come Sora was able to summon them before?"

"That would be because you still hadn't made them your Personal Keyblades" said Merlin

Roxas nodded

"So…now what?" asked Xion but then they started hearing people screaming. They all left the house and when they went outside they saw heartless around town.

"What the hell is going on?" Squall rushed towards the Bailey with Rinoa in tow

"Hmm, I believe we're being invaded by the heartless" spoke Merlin

"What do we do?" asked Xion

Merlin thought for a moment then spoke "Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, I want you three to go help Squall and Rinoa hold off as many heartless as you can"

"Zack, you me and Cid we'll take care of the ones in town"

"Yuffie, go find Vincent, you know where he is, and when you do, tell him to hurry back to town to help while you hold off the heartless with the others"

They all nodded and left to their jobs

"Wait!" called out Roxas to Merlin, who stopped and looked back

"Yes?"

"What should we do?" asked Roxas

"Whatever you both want to, as far as we're concerned we never met" smiled Merlin and with that he left to help

Roxas and Xion stood there thinking what they should do

"Roxas now what?"

"I…I don't know"

"Should we stay and help?"

"But what if Sora finds us? Or the Organization or Riku?" asked a concerned Roxas

"Then" she intertwined her right hand with his left "We just have to make sure we don't get caught"

Roxas smiled and nodded "You seem to like taking risks now"

Xion kissed him "It's fun taking risks from time to time"

**A/N: Well there you have it. Review please. Next chapter is…I have no idea when. This will be one of my slower stories. I have two mains and two slower ones. So sorry, but at least I'm trying. Also, I'll see if I can post at least two chapters or more for each of my stories this summer vacation. If I can't post more than one, than that means I got writer's block, which for some reason, happens to me quite frequently. But I'll try and get rid of it, so as to bring you chapter 3, whenever I work myself to start writing. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
